Changing the Course of History
by ARandomAuthor14
Summary: Betrayal made him turn his back. What he believed in only showed the side of cowardice. He can't trust them. So he'll stray off the path he had thought he made and he'll walk a new one. He'll turn against the fate that he'd been forced upon and, "The Black Order can go fuck themselves." Noah!Allen Dark!Allen (Pen name changed!)
1. Chapter 1 Going back

_**IMPORTANT Author's note: **__**Hi~! Um, yeah. The sequel for A Reversed Monochrome Tale won't be coming anytime soon… Yeah…I'm sorry.**_

_**I want to improve my writing skills first so the sequel will be WAY better than the prequel. **_

_**To hone my writing skills, I will be typing this story which will ONLY continue if you guys want it to. I'm targeting at least 10 reviews before I post chapter 2 of this story.**_

_**That is all and enjoy~!**_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Even in such a perilous situation, he smiled at those about to witness his execution. It was a funny thing to do, probably strange or even…crazy! Most sneered at him while others looked away, not sure if they should be guilty or not.

But it didn't matter. He'd had already lost faith in those who gave him a family. Humans were disgusting creatures. After all, they held attributes like betrayal and greed.

His crimson stained hair danced with the shallow wind. The sky was grey and dark, meaning it was hard to tell the time. If one had a clock or watch, then they would know that it was early morning.

How much did God want him to suffer? He'd been abandoned as a child, beaten numerous times to the point near death, became a slave to General Cross Marian, entered the damn war where there wasn't a day you'd know you'd live to see tomorrow, gotten his heart punctured and his arm ripped off and so on.

Ha. 'This life is just a cruel joke to God.' He mused.

"Any last words Noah?" The bastard inspector who doesn't even deserve to be introduced, asked with a smug smirk. It was tempting to just punch his face in, rip a few limbs and-

"_Neah, not going there." _Allen lectured the Noah within him. Neah was the only one Allen could trust now. He knew Neah would always be there for him. He was fun to talk with and he'd always manage to cheer Allen up!

"_**Fine…But it's way too tempting!" **_Neah practically whined. Allen let out a mental sigh before he then focused on reality.

"Yeah, you know, it hurts to think I risked my life for all your pathetic lives. Keep in mind that if it wasn't for me, that level four would've massacred the whole lot of you. Back then, you, who I used to call 'friends', would've died in Edo if it weren't for me. So you know, go fuck yourselves and I hope you die." He announced with a vicious glare. If glares could kill, they would've died before Allen could had even started.

Guilt started to creep onto their faces but they still held firm. A single tear fell down Lenalee's cheek as she reminisced the happy times.

"**I hate all of you."** Shivers went down their spines as they heard two voices come from Allen's mouth.

Allen's skin turned grey, his silver eyes became a piercing gold and seven crosses etched their way across his forehead. It caused gasps and fighting stances to initiate.

Before they could act, pulses of dark matter like forces radiated from the newly turned Noah. They all stumbled back at the pressure and they watched as Crown Clown activate. Green light started to illuminate the figure in white as the surroundings seemed to crumble.

No one but the person causing this knew what would happen.

The world gave the impression of being distorted and the vibrations of dark matter became stronger. The world seemed to crack like broken glass and then there was black.

* * *

Something wet dropped onto his ice-cold hands. His eyes widened when he found out they were tears.

"Konbawa~ I am the Millennium Earl, would you like to bring your father back~?" An eerily familiar voice sang.

Allen's eyes darted o survey his surroundings. What he found was quite…unexpected…

He was back to at the graveyard where he mourned for Mana's death.

"_**Join him. I want to destroy humanity! I now feel like an idiot for betraying Adam...!" **_Neah raged inside of Allen's head. The latter let out a gasp which greatly confused the Earl. He sighed in relief that he didn't lose Neah and then he let his head rest on the gravestone. He saw that his hair was still snow white and he assumed his scar was there.

"It's funny. I used to fight akuma to save humanity…But they only betrayed me again. Over and over they gave me looks of disgust ever since they found out that I was a Noah…Even though I saved them…They locked me up and tortured me…No one helped and I was by myself…Well, if Neah doesn't count…" Allen started with a soft and depressed voice.

To say the Earl was shocked would be an understatement! Never would he have thought the kid had Innocence and a Noah. Heck, he was confused as to what the he was implying! Time travel? Another shocking thing, was that this kid held Neah! The betrayer 35 years ago!

"Neah says his sorry and he wants to join. He says that humans are horribly evil and they deserve to perish."

"What would make me think he wasn't lying?" The Earl inquired suspiciously.

"**Adam, do you know what they did to my sweet adorable nephew?! It's absolutely insane! THEY WILL DIE I TELL YOU! THOSE BASTARDS! I WILL MASSACRE THE WHOLE LOT OF THEM!" **Neah took over in complete anger. At first, Adam didn't know what to say.

"**Please give Allen a chance at life. Give him the feel of a real family. I'm sure you can do it. His been betrayed countless of times. He had gone back into time to change his decisions, let this be the right choice."** Neah begged to the Earl. He and the Earl looked at eachother.

"I guess I can. Are you sure though? Will he be okay to be with the rest of the Noah that tried to kill him in this 'future' you speak of?" The Earl asked with concern. What if Allen wasn't willing to join? What if he mentally broke down at the sight of his ex-enemies?

"It'll be fine…Millennium Earl…" Allen assured with a light tone. He did his best to smile but to no avail, he'd fainted on the spot. His breathing became harsh and this got the Earl to start acting.

"He's probably got icicles forming on his lungs. Lero~" Lero stated as she (he?) examined the state of the boy in the Earl's arms. He was thin due to malnourishment and he was as pale as a ghost!

A white portal appeared out of thin air and the Earl rushed in.

He placed Allen under the covers and watched as Allen snuggled in it. He rushed over to the fireplace and lit it for extra warmth.

He would let the boy rest for now and warm up before bathing him and give him a change of clothing.

The Millennium Earl hoped that Neah told the truth and that this boy would heal. From what he heard, he sure hated mankind even more (If that was possible).

* * *

_**Author's note:**__** Hope you like that and let me repeat, 10 REIVIEWS OR NO 2**__**nd**__** CHAPTER! THERE MUST BE AT LEAST 6 DIFFERENT REVIEWERS NOT THE SAME PEOPLE REVIEWING REPEATEDLY!**_

_**I know. I'm mean but yeah. **_


	2. Chapter 2 Familiar faces

_**Author's note:**__** … You know, you are all awesome…! –tears start to fall- I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU BLEW MY MIND BY PUTTING 25 REVIEWS INSTEAD OF 10 IN THE SPAN OF 2(3?) DAYS! I LOVE YOU! Also, I was going to put this on yesterday, but I caught a fever –somehow in autumn- and my parents wouldn't let me use this laptop so yeh… sorry 'bout that. ALSO MAKE PAIRINGS! **_

_**Pairings that will NOT happen in this story:**_

Yullen (their enemies)  
Laven (enemies)  
Lenalee x Allen (Lenallen? Just thought that up) (Freakin' enemies)  
Allen x anyone in the Black Order (THEY'RE BLOODY ENEMIES!)

_**I'd like to thank:  
**_**  
MaxAngelOfDeath (A/N thx for those many reviews), Taiga23, tarooso, switchpersonalities, TOOLAZYTOLOGIN(A/N login already…), Time to Be, Awakened-Masterpiece, Guest, ScytheMeisterA, MercenaryCrime (A/N Ima Fan of urs!), likestoread418, The Weirdo In The Corner (A/N I am also a fan of urs), FireDiva0, Alice Nyte, Ultima-owner, Simo-chan, Snipperita (A/N love ur many reviews!), sabi-marlier-98, Narutopokefan, Hidden Leaf Assassin (A/N Dude, Ima fan!), Proxy404 and Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime!**

_**Just a couple more things before the story starts:**_

**MaxAngelOfDeath:**** 1. Late May or early June. I'm really busy and I want to improve first. I have my music lessons, BILLIONS of homework, school, tutor, sleeping…laziness…2. It will be explained. 3. His younger self! His back in time remember! 4. Yeh, I did. 5. I know and I'm happy for it.  
Oh and also, my story To Have a Home is currently being re-done. I want to change it a bit because I need to get rid of my Writer's block.**

**MercenaryCrime:**** It isn't going to be a major nephew-complex like Komui and Sheryl. Don't worry, Neah is still going to have that cool mysterious Noah reputation. XD**

**Snipperita:**** Lie down and think of all the fanfictions you've read in that day. Then sort them out by the ones that are similar or make sense. Then fuse them together. XD my explanation. OR, you can go to bed think of what makes Allen awesome then BAM! Done!**

**Proxy404:**** I WON'T LET UR REVIEW GO TO WASTE!**

**TOOLAZYTOLOGIN:**** I'm pretty sure it's just malnourishment. I checked the thesaurus to make sure.**

**Once again, thank you all and now to the chapter!**

Silver eyes darted from side to side, surveying the dimly lit room. It took a minute to register what had happened previously, and with that, a sigh of relief. The owner of the ominous-looking orbs, slowly sat up and relished the fact that he woke up on a bed.

After all, back then he'd always wake up in a cell. The floor would be hard and wet, the air would be damp and there would be no sign of light! It was ridiculous, it wouldn't be surprising if you had problems for speaking after spending months in there. With no one to talk to, it'd be very likely.  
Fortunately, Allen had Neah to talk to!

Getting off track…

His gaze wandered to the fireplace in the unfamiliar room. He watched as the flames danced and listened as it crackled. It also seemed to be the only thing lighting the room up.

To be honest, it was sort of nerve-wracking… Like really, you would be nervous too! Have you been in an enemies' base before? To be more exact; the Noah's base? The-presumed-cold-hearted killers who are sadistic enough to watch you scream as they tear your limbs off one-by-one and agonisingly slow?  
Allen knows what that feels like, trust him. See a Noah, run. Then again, that wasn't the case. He was nervous to how they'd react after seeing the same thing that caused people to shun him.

A.K.A His fucking Innocence arm.

Truth be told, he was fucking sweating. His teeth were chattering but he looked as though no turmoil was dashing in him.

"_**Nephew, really? Calm down already."**_ Neah dead-panned, finally knocking some sense into the poor thing(Allen). _'Sorry Neah…'_ Allen apologised. He was still trembling and he hoped it was because of the cold…Not likely though.

"Have you heard Tyki? Millennie says we've got a new family member~!" The familiar voice sent shivers down Allen's spine.

"No Road, when did you hear about that?" Another voice asked. His voice was much like a gentleman's, but Allen knew otherwise. He was a sadistic tentacle monster who wouldn't care if you begged to not die. Then again, he did leave Suman Dark alive, but not out of sympathy but benefit.

All in all, he wished they didn't enter this room.

Nope, it didn't seem lady luck would be on his side, why?

"You know, Millennie wanted us to bring him to the dining room~! I can't wait to see what he looks like~!" The same 12-year old girl sang in excitement. Just by her voice, Allen could imagine her with a big grin as she jumped up and down.

He didn't know what to do, so he took Neah's idea to feign sleep. Which in fact, was Neah just joking, not suggesting. Allen took it anyway.

LINE BREAK

Now, there were times when Road would get excited, but she got so hyper-beyond anyone's imagination if you haven't seen her-when a new family member came. The first time she heard the news, she practically jumped up and down, all giddy, she had the same big grin on her face, which would change if she went on missions. Which she did, so she literally massacred a whole town in excitement with a big sadistic grin that, if it could get any wider, it'd break her face in half.

Then, when she heard she'd escort the new member with Tyki, she was all like:

"THANK YOU MILLENNIE SO MUCH! YAY! WOOHOO!" And all that shit. Then she bounced off walls, flew through halls and went to the malls (A/N wow.).

Even then, did she wore that stupid grin. What was ridiculous, in many Noah's opinion, was the fact that she bought a mountain of clothes for 1, let me repeat, one family member. Where she got that much money was thanks to her dotting dad, who is the Prime Minister for Portugal.

When she finally got to look at the sleeping child, she freaked! In a good way. She literally pounced on him which caused his eyes to snap open. She then trapped him into a death hug which, thankfully, Tyki ended after seeing the shounen going blue.

Allen gasped for air like it was his lifeline, which it was considering the fact that he nearly was choked to death, and that wasn't the way he wanted to go, nor did he want to go now.

Remembering the situation, acting was top priority, as was making sure he'd dodge when getting attacked by Road's 'hug'.

"W-who…?" He feigned stuttered. The Noah looked at him. He looked at them. They stared for a good 5 minutes before,

"SO CUTEE~!" Road burst out as she leaped at him again. Allen leaned to the side which clearly surprised the other two.

Road just pouted as she crossed her arms. "No fair." She mumbled. Which surprisingly, Allen had laughed to. He did not expect to laugh at his ex-archenemy in such a way that did not involve mockery. If he did laugh at them in mockery, that'd still be surprising.

"I'm Road! The Noah of Dreams~! Ne~ What's your name~?" Road asked with sparkly expectant eyes.

"A-Allen…Walk…er…" Allen, yet again, feigned shyness. He tilted his head down a bit which made his bangs cover parts of his eyes and face, and more importantly, that small pink hue across his cheeks.

Truth, yet again, be told, that shyness was actually genuine. It has been a while since he's interacted with another being. Can't blame him for being all meek.

"Tyki Mikk, at your service, the Noah of Pleasure." Tyki smoothly said with an amused face as he watched the scene play out.

"We'd better get going, dinner is going to start in about a minute." Tyki noted. Out of nowhere, a pile of clothing ended up being pushed to Allen.

"Take a bath it's just through that door and wear this." Road said with a simple genuine smile. Allen just nodded, he was shocked to say the least. He hasn't seen Road like that more than once.

LINE BREAK

The clothing consisted of a white button up long-sleeved shirt, black shorts, white socks, black shiny shoes and a pair of white gloves.

It was simple yet elegant, just the way Allen liked it. Well, except the shorts of course. But knowing Road, yeah, it wasn't gonna happen.

He stepped through the now opened door. He narrowly avoided Road's death hug and then hid behind Tyki for safety.

"Why Tyki~?" Road whined with another pout adorned on her face. Tyki was amused as he lit another cigarette.

"That isn't good for your health you know." Allen spoke up. Tyki then had this bemused face as he stared at the kid behind him. "Well, for normal people." Tyki said. Allen knew what it meant but, acting, as I said, was top priority.

Then again, why was he acting?

Answer = Fun!

He put on a confused face. "But aren't you human?" Allen tilted his head to the side. He heard Tyki scoff but then smiled as he ruffled Allen's hair.

"It'll be explained once we get to the dining room." He said casually. The other just nodded before being pulled, along with Tyki, by Road who had just remembered how little time they had.

They finally arrived at two big spruce wood doors. It was elegant in its own way and Allen, no doubt, believed they were in a mansion. Road pushed the doors open and they walked in. Road immediately glomped the rotund man, also known as the Millennium Earl, along with a 'Hi Millennie~'

She then took her place like Tyki in their respective seats before all Noah present at the table looked at Allen. Which was not, in any bit, creepy…

"Welcome to the family, Allen Walker~"

_**Author's note:**__** That's a wrap! Okay, this time I want 35 follows AND 35 reviews!**_

_**I know it's a lot to ask but, pleaaaase? –puppy dog eyes- lol. Wow never trying that again.**_

_**No 35 follows, no 35 reviews, than BAM! No chapter 3. **_

_**Wow, if there are any mistakes point them out BUT! No flaming. I hate flaming. It pisses me off. ANYWAY,**_

_**You choose the pairings as shown in former A/N.**_

_**Pairings I will not accept:**_

_**Yullen  
Laven  
Lenallen (Lenalee x allen)  
Allen x anyone in the fuckin' Black Order**_

_**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Dining with ex-enemies

_**Author's note:**__** Hiya~! You guys, blew my mind! This is going better than expected! I LOVE YOU ALL! 40 follows, 58 reviews and 28 favourites! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I FEEL SO HAPPY! This time, can we get 35 favourites? I know it's a lot, but pleaaaaaseee? **_

_**It seems that, the paring will be POKER PAIR! Also, if you want any side pairings that'd be much appreciated! SIDE PAIRINGS TOO! No side pairings can have Allen in it. **_

To be honest, dinner was quite…disturbing… It's not every day you see a Noah beating the crap out of an akuma maid because egg isn't sweet. Same goes for the fact that his ex-archenemies are doing nothing about it besides comments about 'family dinner' or insults towards the sweet-raving maniac.

Although Allen has seen a lot in his life, never would he have thought of…well… this. Sure, he saw himself with a possibility of being friends with Tyki if there wasn't the damn war, but that's different.

There's currently a war

He's sitting with the 'supposed' enemies

Most of them are staring at him

A few have grins on their faces

They are still staring

Allen could feel his left eye twitching in annoyance. He tried to refrain from yapping at them and saying-

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP STARING?!" Oh well, he failed. The twins broke in laughter while Road took a step further, and fell off her chair while laughing. Or should I say, dying of laughter…

You know, there were times when Allen would get annoyed…But this…he was pissed off. Before anyone else knew it, 'BONK!'  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR BRAT?!" The black haired Noah cried in pain and irritation. "Yeah, yeah WHAT WAS THAT FOR BRAT?! HII~!?" The blonde one agreed.

Allen knew these two were stupid, but, really? Are they that much of idiots? "Are you stupid?" Allen asked with a look that complemented the question. More red ticked off marks grew on the twins' heads.

"Oh wait, that was stupid question, of course you are." Allen continued to mock with a scoff first. The other Noah just watched the amusing scene play out. "What did you say brat?!" Another yell and half-screech erupted from both.

"Oh ho, not only are you stupid, but deaf too!" The white-haired Noah added with a smirk. By then, the twins had enough. They charged at the currently 10 year old looking boy with their guns aimed at him. Just as they were about to shoot, The Earl stopped them.

"That's enough. I can't have you breaking the dining room and injuring our new family member." The Millennium Earl said in a firm voice. The three quickly went back to their seats all the while, the twins glared at Allen.

"Now that's over~ let's introduce ourselves~ Allen, you may go first~!" The Earl sang. This really was weird for Allen, I mean, the Earl went from firm to carefree. Should I say? Well, it was definitely weird.

Another thing Allen found out in that short of a time was the fact that, even though he had that big grin that covers his neck, he can still look serious. Just by the tone of his voice, you know. Allen wonders how he accepted that deal to bring Mana back, I mean why would anyone trust a rotund man with an inhuman grin?

Allen snapped out of his thoughts to stand. "Allen Walker, nice to meet you." He said with a courteous bow. Allen swore he heard someone mumble, 'Great, another Tyki…'. Allen refrained from rolling his eyes.  
"14th Apostle, the Noah of Time and Destruction." He added. He sat back down and paid no heed to the shocked looks on their faces. Sometimes he just wants punch their faces and- hold on a second.

The next thing hit him with so much shock. He realised he'd been having a lot of violent thoughts. Was this because he still had some attributes to when he was Red? Was it because of his Noah? Or maybe he was just annoyed, then again the latter isn't likely. All they did was gasp and had shocked looks. That was normal…right? Even for the Noah?

"_**You're probably undergoing bloodlust. You won't awaken until you're 15 again, but the fact that I'm still able to talk to you, that's what might be fuelling it. You might need to talk to the Earl about this."**_ Neah explained. Although, he sounded confused at some points as he said that.

Allen had gotten back into reality just in time for the Earl to start to explain about his current predicament.

"First of all, I'd like to explain Allen's current situation," The Earl started with a serious voice, letting every Noah that this wasn't a joke. His golden eyes became visible as it stared pointedly at the twins.

"He _was _an Exorcist." He emphasised 'was' so they didn't get the wrong idea. Allen was glad too, because Skin looked like he just wanted to beat the crap out of Allen right now. The latter sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, but that was in the past…" He noted with the same awkward smile. He opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and saw the confused look of the Noah.

"So, do I explain or do you?" Allen asked the Earl, the awkward look had instantly vanished. To be honest, the Earl and Allen were quite similar…in a way. They both had the same sword and they could change their moods instantly!

"I think it's better for you to explain Allen-chan*****~" The Earl sang. "I'm 16…" Allen pouted, which somehow gotten a 'KYAA~! SO CUTE' and a man that was currently trying to wipe the blood pouring out of his nose. Allen gave out an aggravated sigh.

"Can you stop that?" He asked with irritation, but still managed to be polite. "Shounen, don't bother, they aren't going stop." Tyki gave Allen a heads up. Allen fixed his gaze to Tyki, who was currently smoking with a bored expression.

"Then I'll resort to glaring all the time." Allen said which made the two fools-for-cuteness whimper and have crocodile tears. "You'll get wrinkles earlier if you glare!" Sheryl, as Allen recalled, explained with a desperate look for him not to do that.

Allen couldn't help but roll his eyes. Then stop doing that, wait, we need to get back to what we were talking about." He explained.

"Well, I was an exorcist in this other time or whatever… When the Earl was about to destroy Edo, we kind of stopped that…Not really…He kind of succeeded…But we stole the Ark. If that counts for anything. Then we got into more battles, which wasn't very new.  
Then I started seeing shadows instead of my reflection, I got nightmares, then there was pain, I got locked up, tortured, then I was about to get executed, and being the Noah of Time and all, yeah I time travelled, somehow back. That is the end of my glorious story."

Allen explained in a bored expression like he was talking about the weather.  
They all looked at him, with yet again, a bemused look on their faces. "Get it?" Allen asked absent-mindedly.  
"Well, that's one way to explain." The Earl muttered. "I heard that." Allen said.

Road couldn't help but let out a giggle, before she turned serious, which was something really surprising for many of the Noah.

"The Black Order will pay for hurting Allen!" Road raged the rest of the Noah agreed and soon the food came in and they all dug in. Even though they acted carefree, they were all contemplating on what Allen had explained.

"Uh Earl…Can I talk to you…?" Allen asked quietly from his chair next to the Earl. "Sure Allen-chan, you can tell me anything~" He sang half-heartedly.

"Well, first of all my Noah will awaken when I'm 16 and Neah said I should talk to you about the fact that I'm feeling bloodlust although the Noah hasn't awakened. What the bloody hell is going on?" Allen asked with slight panic.

He didn't know what to do if the Earl didn't know. It feels as though he regretted choosing to go back in time. Heck, he didn't even know how he did that, nor Neah.

The Earl seemed to be in though before he finally gave an answer, "If your able to talk to your Noah already, it means you'll awaken soon. But the fact you can talk to Neah but isn't supposed to be until your 16, the bloodlust you get then is happening now. It isn't as strong when you awaken but it's still there. Don't worry about it, but if you need to get rid of it just ask one of your family members to take you to a town." The Earl explained thoroughly.

Allen let out a sigh of relief before he thanked the Earl for his help and reassurance.

LINE BREAK

The Noah were surprised would be a big understatement. They have never seen anyone eat so much, even for a SMALL body! What in the name of this nonsense?! They watched with gawks as towers of plates kept appearing and rising.

When Allen was done he apologised, "Sorry, I have to eat that much for my parasitic Innocence. Truly sorry."

The Earl just waved it off and soon the Noah recovered. "You know, you guys look like idiots when you gawk." Allen noted which made the gawks disappear with incoherent mumbles.

Allen just laughed. What he didn't know was that the Noah actually paid attention to his laugh. It was melodic and childish at the same time. It made them want him to laugh and smile.

I guess, there really wasn't any problems. He _was_ an exorcist, but now he's part of the  
_Noah family._

_**Author's note: not much thinking or thoughts here but next chapter there will. Please review if you want more time for Allen to be a kid before the time skip happens and he's 15.**_

THIS TIME I WANT 35 FAVOURITES!


	4. Chapter 4 Unknown rage

_**Authors note:**__** You have impressed me greatly. Like, wow. I am lost for words… O.O**_

_**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL AND BECAUSSE OF THAT, MORE CHAPTERS WOOOHOO! LOL! I can't believe you people actually read this. –whistles-**_

**MaxAngelOfDeath: I did answer your question, I reviewed to answer you if you haven't noticed, it's right on top of your review with the question. Also, Thanks for reviewing!**

**Miki: I am so sorry, but because of the reviews I have chosen Poker Pair (yaoi). Thanks for reviewing anyway.**

**Time to Be: That was a great suggestion. –wink wink, nudge nudge, funny eyebrow thing (Yogscast reference!)-**

**Lilan1206: Well, I'll take thee eccentric part as a compliment, lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Oh and just something random: _**lol_** kinda looks like someone drowning… O.o**

**IMPORTANT: I've said that Allen looks 12, he is supposed to look 10! I'm so sorry! Stupid mistake! I fixed that just fyi.**

***OoOoOo***

"_Filthy Noah. They should just get rid of you."  
_  
What is this?  
_  
Looks of disgust were thrown at him_

don't look at me like that

_Whispers broke out as he passed the corridors_

what did I do?

_"They should just kill him."_

why? Tell me why?

_"Look, he's staring at us."_

Why must I suffer?

**OoO**

_"Do you have anything to say…'Noah?'"_

I'm not a Noah

_"Not talking eh?"_

It hurts! Please someone!

**OoO**

_"Anything to say?"_

"…"

**OoO**

The now 12 year old boy stirred. His head tilted to the side a bit, which caused the warm rays of sunlight to tickle his eyelids. His eyes flickered open before he turned to his side. Allen let out a sigh before he lifted himself to sit.

How many years? 2? Yeah, about right. He brought his knees to his chest and then proceeded to rest the side of his head on his knees. He calmly gazed at his desk that was topped by notebooks, paper and other types of stationery.

"Tyki, I know you're there." He said with a bored tone. There was some shuffling from behind the closed door before it opened to reveal a handsome man in his early 20's.

"You're getting better at sensing things in the area, shounen." Tyki complimented with a smirk. A lit cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth. Allen couldn't help but scoff while rolling his eyes.

"Please refrain from smoking in my room." He said with the same monotone voice. The smirk on Tyki's face dropped slightly, "Not a morning person eh?"

"No shit Sherlock. Then again, none of the Noah are." Allen pointed out, not even sparing a look at the sophisticated dressed man. He heard Tyki hum in agreement.

"What do you want?" Allen begun. He wasn't entirely impressed with Tyki for being so slow. He should just come in and get with the subject for goodness sake! Allen had to let out a mental sigh, which was parroted by his forever loving 'uncle', Neah.

"Well then, I'd like to tell you that it is 2 in the afternoon, and the Earl would like to see you." Tyki said with an unamused look as he lit another cigarette. Allen's eye twitched, and tick mark appeared.

"What did I tell you about smoking in my room?"

"That I could smoke whenever I wanted to in here."

"TYKI!"

OoOoOoO**

The Millennium Earl had to sigh. They always did this! Although it made everything lively, it could really be stressful. They never get anything accomplished, nor benefit from their arguments. He'd have to speak with the two…again.

OoOoOoO**

It was hard to be the Millennium Earl! Yeah sure, he got time to go around asking despairing people if they wanted their loved one to come back from the other side of the grave, but that's his job! Plus, although it may be hard to be believe, the Earl got a life! He's got his own family, twisted family might I add.

Then again, in every family there is something eccentric about them. Heck, I'm kind of crazy myself. All in all, he had a family to look after. Even though they don't need much protecting…  
Getting back to the topic, the Earl had raised his family to be the powerful Noah they are now. They looked up to him and he looked up to them. But cases like arguments really got on his nerves.

Yeah he loved them, but, you got to admit, it drove him crazy.

"Tyki-pon~ Allen-chan~ Do me a favour and keep your lips sealed~" He sang with an eerie tone that sent shivers down the two's spine. There was a tense silence before Allen piped up, "Um…Sorry…E-Earl…"

"I don't want to hear anymore arguments or I won't let you play the piano, and I will disband your cigarettes Tyki-pon~!" The Earl warned with the singing tone in check. These were the times that the two Noah would complain, but they knew the Earl was serious.

The gleam from the nowhere-in-sight light had cut across half the spectacles, which revealed the top half of the none gleaming part, a pair of dangerous amber eyes. It pierced through their souls and it was as though they were sending a message of:  
_'Don't-you-dare-disobey-me-I-will-do-it._'

The currently being reprimanded Noah, gulped with instant fear. They had almost looked comical at that.

They gave their hesitant agreement which got the Earl back to 'normal'. The two watched in silence as the rotund man bounced back to his bedroom to start knitting some scarves. Allen let out a sigh of relief once the Earl was out of sight.

"Tyki, you think the rest of the Noah heard his yapping?" Allen, out of the blue, asked. Tyki pondered for a moment before considering the fact that they were in a normally loud hallway.

"Most likely." He answered and watched in indifference when Allen let out another sigh.

"What is it with you and sighing, shounen?" Tyki asked with a bewildered face on. The white haired boy just shrugged before entering his room and shutting the door on Tyki's face…literally.

"S-shounen! That hurt!" Tyki hissed followed by a line of curses in Portuguese. On the other side of the spectacular white door, Allen let out a quiet giggle.

"Serves you right for standing so close to my door~!" He playfully sang, although he really meant it. Tyki did deserve that...after all—

"Wait…Didn't the Earl want to see me?"

OoOoOoO

"_Baka, baka, baka!" _Allen cursed repeatedly. _"Baka Earl!" _He, yet again, mentally raged. He had gone to the Earl, but the Earl only wanted to see him to give him a well knitted light blue scarf with a silver snowflake and red pentacle on each end. He was so bored! It was so boring to be cooped up in the mansion for fucking 2 years!

Sure he'd gone out on occasions, but still! Those were 'occasions', should I add 'some' before it?! It was so boring in the mansion! Especially since everyone's on a mission and the Earl is hopping from town to town to make more akuma.

He could punch something right now. So he did. He punched the poor book to his left which gained a dent.

"_**Nephew~ what did the book ever do to you~?" **_Neah teasingly whined. _"Oh shut up Neah!" _Allen snapped. Honestly, he was so angry and he didn't know why! He should be happy that he got a scarf from the Earl! Even though he already got dozens of them, he still wore them all on different occasions…

He just wanted to beat something up badly. He jumped off his desk chair and went to his pillow. He tried ripping it in half which was successful, but only made a mess of torn shreds flying everywhere. He threw the wasted pillow to his desk. Allen scratched his head furiously. It wasn't enough!

Allen continued to make a mess in pure unknown anger.

But it wasn't enough, and he still didn't know why.

_**Author's note: That one was a bit of a rush. Sorry. I felt so angry today like Allen, and also I didn't know why. Was it the upcoming presentations, tests? Naplan? I DUNNO!**_

_**Goal:**_

_**50 FAVOURITES!**_

_**80 REVIEWS!**_

_**57 FOLLOWS!**_

_**Yyeah, I know that's a lot. But I want to know if you'll actually do it. Good luck and I thank you all for supporting me to continue! Love all the reviews! And I do read them! Next chapter I've decided, will still be little Allen.**_

_**F.Y.I Allen in previous chapter, he WAS 10 but NOW he is 12!**_


	5. Chapter 5 A town painted in red

_**Author's note: Hi~ It is 9:41am I am at my cousins place. We had a sleepover but we did more talking than sleeping really… We stayed until 3:30am, somewhere around there. Sorry for not updating earlier, my explanation is simple: Life.**_

_**Oh also, thank u so much for the reviews~! I've decided I'd do a ONE-SIDED pairing. It might be mean but I can't help it. Lenalee x Allen. Yeah, I've said it. Done. BAM!**_

**WARNING: GORE!**

Thrill coursed through his body as he contemplated on the screams of agony and fear. He remembered the feel of morbid warmth as he plunged his hands through bodies, only to rip out their beating hearts.

_"No! Don't kill me! Please…! Don't kill me! Don't kill me! I'll do anything…!" A noble-looking man pleaded as he kneeled on his twisted legs. The one who caused such terror and gruesome injuries only laughed crazily at the display. _

"_So disgusting~ so disgusting~! No can do~ Now be sure to go to sleep~!" Allen sang as he wagged his finger in a lecturing manner. The man gave a terrified squeak before a blood-curling scream tore through his throat. Allen watched as he writhed in pain at the hand squeezing his heart. The beating of the heart went unevenly, which matched the expression of the panicking victim._

Allen pondered on what would make him scream more. He finally came to the conclusion of poking one of the victim's eye. Blood gushed out of his eye and mouth. He coughed and it seemed as though he was choking. Not that Allen cared. The stained white haired boy kicked him with a lot of force on the chest. It was enough to send the older man flying into the hard, cold brick wall of an alley.

A shiver of ecstasy ran down his spine as he remembered the shrill scream. After that, hundreds of different screams blended together to create a distorted cacophony.

_A sadistic and satisfied grin was plastered on his face. Allen skipped merrily in the pool of mixed blood. The small splashing noises were like music to him. He leaped to the top of a fountain whose, once clear water, was now a beautiful shade of red._

A muffled knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts. "Shounen, the Earl says it's time for dinner." Tyki informed with a somewhat bored expression. He left when he heard some shuffling, a muffled crash and an indignant yelp. The 4th apostle couldn't help but sigh before exhaling white puffs of smoke.

Oo0oOo0oO

"Allen-kun~ how did it go~?" The Millennium Earl asked in his normal (creepy) sing-song voice. The boy in question couldn't help but grin and give a big thanks. To which, the rest of the Noah were confused about.

"Ne ne~ what are you talking about? Aren't you going to tell me~?" Road whined with her, as usual, pout that gave her daughter-complex of a father a nosebleed. Who, in turn, did his best to cover that up with a napkin. Tyki couldn't do anything else but deadpan at his older brother. A slight giggle resounded their ears. The three turned to look at Allen with a bemused look on their faces.

"Well I finally painted a town in red~!"

0oOo0oOo0

_**Author's note: Well that's pretty short. Next chapter will be longer…yah. **_


	6. Chapter 6 Growing up

_**Author's note: Oh god…It's like 5am. I couldn't sleep, I was reading fanfiction for such a long time. When I was falling asleep I heard people screaming at me to update…Lol. Haha, also, I'd like to thank you for the many reviews, favourites and follows! 94 REVIEWS?! SO CLOSE TO 100! OMG OMG OMG! Hyper ain't I? lol.**_

Oo0o0oO

The cursed 12-year old was humming a small and light-hearted tune. He was sitting on the edge of the town square's fountain; one leg brought up to his chest while the other dangled down the edge. His cheek rested upon a knee while he drew in a notebook. The rushing water was like a calm melody.

A long curved line.  
A small half triangle.  
More long curved lines.

It was being done with the same rhythm of the tune. He took a deep breath before he examined his portrait of no one. He smiled. Then frowned. Anger rushed through him from the inside while remaining serene out. His gaze from hi drawing was now fixated on a girl about the same age as him. She had dark green messy hair. The Noah inside him pulsed with hatred.

_Innocence_

But that wasn't it. It was the fact that this girl was the younger version of Lenalee. He let out an aggravated sigh. Why?

It was because she had to land in the water and jump off really fast! He looked back down to his project, only to see it soaked in water. He must've been drenched in water too.

'Lenalee' hesitantly walked up to him. "S-s-orry…I-I-"

"It's okay." Allen interrupted. He didn't feel like killing right now. She would've been dead in a flash. If he was going to kill her, why not do it when she's stronger than this pathetic version of her.

_Put on a mask. Put on an act. Let the show begin. Let it continue. Then cut the strings on the puppets. Useless and dead._

"It's okay. I'm Allen Walker, might I ask for your name?" Allen asked with a (fake) comforting smile. He knew that moment that Lenalee had completely fallen for his act. Her violet eyes were wide and they shone. Allen inferred that she had been crying since her eyes were all puffy, her nose was slightly red too.

"L-Lenalee…Lee…" She meekly answered. Allen examined the state she was in. Dirty long dark green hair messed, battered and exhausted.  
He let out a sigh. _'Oh well, here goes nothing.'_ He thought to himself.

"That's no good! How can you be a lady when you're in such a state! Come sit. I'll do your hair." Allen said in a lecturing tone. The other was shocked and confused, but still sat down.

"You don't need to. I-I have t-"Lenalee stopped when she knew it was futile. Allen couldn't have been more grateful that he didn't have to deal with a whining child. He gently brushed through the hair, making it neat. Once it was neat, he pulled out to ribbons he was going to use for a project. Then he tied her hair in pigtails, one held by a satin black ribbon and the other a satin silver ribbon. Each flowed down her hair which complimented her features.

All the while, Lenalee fought furiously with the blush that threatened to darken. Allen turned her to face him and she ducked her head to hide her embarrassment. She heard the other chuckle and she blushed darker at the melodic voice.

"Now then," He began. He lifted her head to face him and he brushed her messy bangs to the side. He gave a grin and Lenalee swore her heart stopped for a second there.

"to top it off, why not smile?" Allen grinned. Lenalee couldn't help but smile. He was like her brother.

But oh how wrong she was.

Oo0o0oO

"Bye~! See you soon Lenalee!" Allen waved and sang. Lenalee nodded and did the same. She then activated her boots and flew off. Not bothering to even contemplate the fact that he didn't even ask about the boots.

Oo0o0oO

Allen strolled down the streets of the Ark. All the while whistling to the Musician's song. The vivid white town sparkled under the forever lasting sunlight. His whistling stopped when he spotted a certain Portuguese man.

"Tyki!" He exclaimed as he rushed towards him. The man looked down in surprise when he saw his treasured shounen hugging him. "Oh, Shounen! What is it?" Tyki asked in realisation.  
"Road's out, Millennie's out asking people if they want to revive the dead, Jasdevi's out, Sheryl is never available, Skin's out on a mission too, Lero is with Millennie and Lulubell is out with another guy!" Allen whined and complained.

The older had to sigh. "Can you read me this?" Allen asked with an innocent tone as he held a book in both hands.

'Winter's Clown'

The title was in cursive golden writing. The cover of the book was white with hints of blue.

"Sure Shounen." Tyki agreed. He was pretty bored and he was looking for the Shounen anyway.

Oo0o0oO

"There once lived a boy who had the strangest eyes. It was silver with swirls of gold." Tyki begun.

The story continued and Allen was getting sleepy.

"He entertained the laughing and gleeful children yet again. Moving from town to town just to see people smile. One day he met a child who would not smile. Would not laugh or seem happy at all."

Tyki's voice trailed off and began to turn more incoherent. Slowly he fell asleep on Tyki's lap. The other smiled and then closed the book. He placed it on the side table and gently tucked Allen into the covers once he had gone off. He then opened the light shade and walked off to the light switch next to the door. He turned the light off and then fazed through the door.

"Good night Shounen."

Oo0o0oO

Allen watched people dance across the ballroom floor. All with smiling faces and some with blushes. He stood at the top with his arms on the railings. He had his cheek rested on one arm and he stared lazily at the sub-humans.

Tonight they were celebrating Christmas and Allen's 15th birthday.

The Noah were also celebrating his change from a human, to a full-fledged Noah.

Oo0o0oO

Tyki spotted the white-haired teen from his place dancing with a lady with shiny hazelnut hair. He paid no heed to the giggles and blushes from other women watching.

Oo0o0oO

"Allen-chan~ get out there and dance with someone~ it is your birthday after all." The Earl, now in his human form, sang from his place on a magnificent chair. Allen just groaned and shrugged.

"Allen-kun~ dance with me please~?" Road pleaded with puppy dog eyes as she latched herself on Allen's arm. The teen in question just smiled and turned his head to face Road.

"Sure." He said. He got up from his lazy position and dusted his white tuxedo. He held Road's hand as they walked together down the stairs. People halted to look at him.

The young female population couldn't help but blush and giggle.

"His grown up hasn't he?"

"A handsome young man he is."

Whispers of flattery echoed and Allen couldn't help but smile. Ever since he had joined the Earl, whispers of disgust and hatred turned to ones of complimenting and flattery. He was truly grateful the Earl hadn't killed him during his most vulnerable and broken state.

The two glided down the dance floor with elegancy and light-heartedness. Allen caught sight of Tyki who looked calm but his eyes told that he was jealous. Allen smirked at him and quickly poked his tongue out at him.

The two got closer to Tyki and his partner.

"You're jealous! So knew it! Haha! Don't worry, you're still my favourite." Allen teased. He had used his Musician powers to only direct that to Tyki. No one else had heard him.

Tyki could feel his eye twitching but he shrugged it off and danced with another woman who was waiting in line.

"God dammit Shounen."

_**Author's note: HOPE WE CAN GET 100 REVIEWS!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Simply a matter of love

_**Author's note: YESSS! OVER 100 REVIEWS! I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED!**_

_**Oh yeah.**_

_**Um.**_

_**MaxAngelofDeath, you reminded me about the sequel… about that…**_

_**I don't feel like doing it.**_

_**I have absolutely no inspiration.**_

_**If any of you have any ideas, then please share them.**_

_**By the way, what do you think my age is judging from my writing? SO curious lol! TELL ME IN REVIEWS!**_

**BEGIN!**

**Oo0o0oO**

The melody was perfect. The sound was rich and the harmony complimented every hum of a tune. First was piano, then moderately loud and then loud.  
The piece picked up speed and soon it was an overwhelming source of music. It flowed throughout the Ark, the halls of the mansion and even animals who were close to the Ark gates were drawn to it.

The piece hit its climax and strong beats were added. Accents hit upon several notes like in a form of staccato, until finally, the song was dying down. The melodious singing was fading. The end was serene and glorious at the same time.

The player let out a sigh of contentment. A smile graced his natural glossed rosy lips. His closed eyes opened to reveal stunning silver and gold eyes. Silver to the right and gold to the left.  
When he'd finally gained control of his white and black form, his Innocence and Noah clashed leaving the end result of his eyes. Allen didn't mind. It was like he could see from Neah's and Crown Clown's point of view.

_They were like his eyes that helped him see another path. _

_Another perspective._

He gave out a small and short chuckle before getting of the pristine white piano's bench. He pondered on what he would do before he finally was decided to eat. To support his choice and as if on cue, a loud grumbling noise erupted from the boy's stomach.

Then, he opened the closed wall of the secret room and was greeted by the sunny atmosphere of the Ark. White buildings stood as proud as ever, not a mark or scratch could be seen. It was flawless-

"ALLLEEEEENNN-KUUUN~!"

A shiver ran down Allen's spine. The atmosphere grew tense and cold as he slowly turned to see the 9th Apostle on Lero, flying towards him with very, very lethal looking candles. A sheepish chuckle found its way out his throat and his mood worsened when he saw the evil glint that shone momentarily across the golden eyes.  
Allen gulped.

"ALLEN PLAY WITH ME~! NO ONE'S AVAILABLE EXCEPT YOU~!" Road exclaimed with pure joy.

**SHING**

Another gulp as Allen fearfully turned to see the wall behind him pierced by a sharp purple and pink candle.

Allen found himself running for dear life. Sure, he could heal instantly, but it didn't stop it from HURTING!

_'WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! I JUST WANTED TO EEEAAATT!'_

Oo0o0oO

With that, a sigh of relief. He stared at his 'mini' banquet in front of him on the spruce wood dining table. He began to eat and stacks appeared 'magically'. All were neat and appeared as though they were normal cleaned dishes.  
In under 5 minutes, every dish was empty. He reached under two stacks, one on each hand and headed for the kitchen, where he was stopped by a bunch of akuma maids who took it from him.

"Leave it to us Master Noah." One said, void of emotion.  
Allen had already put on a black eye patch to cover his left eye. He found that everytime he didn't have it on ever since his awakening, it would bleed and it would cause him great pain. When awakened, Allen's senses were heightened, which also increased his curse in terms of radius and how powerful souls would appear.  
The tortured souls would clump together and cry or screech.  
There was one scenario where he came across a level 4 Akuma. The agony was unbearable. Thousands of souls would cry and scream for help. They were all desperate to be free. Allen couldn't help. Although his Innocence would pulse to help. He didn't so that his family wouldn't condemn him as a traitor. Even though he knew they would never. That they'd never, ever! They know how the pain felt and they could definitely empathise and sympathise.

"Thank you." Allen said with a smile and a bow. It didn't have a purpose, but he did it anyway. He was very sure these akuma maids held no emotion whatsoever. He sighed and then went out the kitchen. He walked out the dining room's doors to come face to chest.  
He backed up slightly and looked up to see Tyki Mikk, smirking at him. The signature cigarette hanging from the corner of his lips.

A blush fought its way to appear on the cheeks of the ex-exorcist, but he quickly turned to the side to hide it. Not that it really helped…

"Is the Shounen blushing?!" Tyki exclaimed in mock-shock. The blush grew darker with embarrassment, "Sh-shut up Tyki!" Allen said in fluster before he stomped away. Not noticing that Tyki had an idea in mind and that he was walking the opposite direction from his current destination, his bedroom.

Oo0o0oO

Allen lay down on his bed with a blush. He didn't know why he'd blush everytime Tyki was there. Nor that he had images of him and Tyki kissing.

"_**Don't deny it, you've fallen head-over-heels for the Noah of Pleasure! Little bro is growing up~!" **_Neah teased with a sing-song voice that only helped to make Allen bring the covers over his head.

_"Sh-shut up Neah! It-it's not anything like that! I mean, like it can't…" _Allen retorted but faded off into realisation. He was deeply in love with the Portuguese Noah.

_"__Allen, if you like Tyki, then tell him. I am sure his feelings are mutual. I mean, have you seen him staring at you with interest and small blushes? He too, has a crush on you. LIKE, HE STARES AT YOUR LIPS AND YOUR ASS!" _Crown Clown exclaimed and in Allen's subconsciousness, Crown Clown was basically flailing around.

"_**HE WHAT?! THAT PERVERT! ALLEN STAY AWAY FROM THAT CREEP!" **_Neah shouted in panic and protectiveness.

All the while, Allen could only blush and be as flustered as they were.

Oo0o0oO

Allen could no longer take it! His mind was a mess as he sat by the Koi pond in the Mansion's vast garden. He wanted to confess to Tyki, as weird as that sounds, but he didn't know how to approach. He didn't even know if he would be able to say it.

A familiar scent of tobacco caught his scent. His lithe figure was overshadowed by the shadow of a well-built man.

Speak of the devil

"Hey Shounen." Tyki purred. A very seductive one a might add. Allen couldn't help but blush. "T-Tyki? What are you doing here…?" He asked meekly. It was intended to be a firm question but he…failed.

Tyki smirk didn't leave as he bent down behind Allen. "Face me." And Allen did so. The devious smirk only caused the blush to deepen and he knew that Tyki knew AGES ago.

Before he knew it, warm lips were pressed against his.

Oo0o0oO

Tyki watched as those different coloured eyes widened before they slowly settled in closing. The feel of warm arms snaking around his neck was extra pleasure. His hands found their way on the sitting figure's waist. Eyes closed as well and then he prodded the soft bottom lip.

Oo0o0oO

Allen felt a slick tongue caress his bottom lip. He had no idea what to do, but the tongue felt as though it wanted to get through. The younger hesitantly opened his mouth and the muscle plunged in.

A small, but delicious moan escaped his throat. Although was muffled slightly. The tongue explored each and every corner, everything it could reach and find within the moist cavern. More muffled moans escaped.

They parted for air and a thick string of saliva connected them. Allen remained flushed and panting while Tyki looked like he wanted more.

"Do you know how sexy you look Shounen?" Tyki commented. Allen buried his head on Tyki's chest, which surprised Tyki in truth.

"Shut…up…" Allen mumbled, to which, Tyki chuckled at. The latter helped the younger up and together they made their way back inside the mansion. Obviously oblivious to the satisfied stare of the one and only Road Kamelot, who in fact, had a pencil and paper ready in her hands.

"SO CUTE~!"

_**Author's note: I sacrificed most of my sleeping time to write this for you. For all you Poker Pair fans. For all those yaoi fangirls and boys. With your review, judging from my writing, how old do you think I am?**_

_**Just curious.**_

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! THE FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! HOPE WE CAN ALSO GET THE FOLLOWS CLOSE TO 100! I am updating even if you don't get a hundred by this chapter. It's okay calm down. I'm not that mean.**_


	8. Chapter 8 First Mission on the dark side

_**Author's note: ELOS! Read your reviews and HA! I'm 12. I know, surprising right? JOKES! **_

_**Oo0o0oO**_

A bright light shone momentarily before disappearing within a blink of an eye, leaving a lone figure lying on the roof of one of Martel's ruined houses.  
The familiar area brought back memories. He closed his eyes and concentrated. There was absolute silence, which was broken by small parts of buildings falling to the hard ground.

After a few more moments of quiet, something louder had picked up in Allen's ears.  
A small grunt or growl, sadistic laughter and-

An explosion.

'_An akuma huh…?' _Allen thought with a sigh of boredom. He wasn't all that excited, he'd been here AND they were never pleasant thoughts.

If he was back in time, then an exorcist or exorcists would be here. That exorcist could be Kanda. As much as he would like to beat the crap out of him, he was told by the Earl to not step in. Only to destroy the Innocence before the opposition gets it first OR get it from an akuma and destroy it just in case the mechanic demon was destroyed.

He was also told to examine the exorcists for any changes. Allen switching sides may have altered a few things, as the Earl put to it.

From the edge, Allen jumped down and landed swiftly and silently just like a cat. His lithe body was able to slip through alleys and small spaces in order to be undetected by the Exorcist, Yuu Kanda.

**BOOM!**

**CRACK!**

'That must've hurt…' Allen thought with a sweatdrop. He let out a sigh before he slipped through a small opening between two ruins.

He made it to the other side but something made him freeze in his tracks.

"Kanda…Should we go check this house?" A feminine voice asked.

Allen was currently in a house. He was crouched below its open window and his heart was beating erratically. He shouldn't be seen. His silver eyes darted to and from for a way to escape.

Footsteps resounded in his mind as _they_ got closer. Allen gulped inaudibly.

_What was he going to do?_

Suddenly, another quiet voice made its way to Allen's ears. A sigh of relief tore through his throat when he heard the footsteps go in the opposite direction from him.

Oo0o0oO

Footsteps followed a beat. A pleasant hum echoed through the town. But, it was more like a silent melody to the ears of others.

For none could hear a single noise. The song was drowned from its former glory, as was the town he skipped along. Remnants of Akuma had been scattered across the ground while shouts were heard on the other side of town.

A hearty chuckle bubbled from Allen. Then he felt it. Air rising from small cracks in slightly different shaded stone bricks. He crouched down, all the while looking down at his finding.  
He dug his fingers into the sides of the bricks as he lifted it up and to the side.

"I was right." He stated before he walked down the stairs of the black abyss.

Oo0o0oO

He ventured further down into the dark before he spotted a speck of light in the distance. Bored of walking, he began to leap his way down the well-built, but old staircase.  
Down and down, the light became bigger and bigger, until it was shone the stairs and Allen. He made his way through just in time for a blue-haired and green-haired girl to look away from the figure at the entrance.

'Weren't they back at the explosions?' Thought Allen with absolute confusion.

'Were there more of them…?' He continued to ponder. If that was the case, he'd better hurry.

He swiftly sneaked into the darkness without anyone noticing.

Behind a pillar he tried to control his breathing. Eyes were narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed. Through the veil of darkness; his oversized hood, his gleaming golden and silver eyes blaze with fury. Allen knew he'd have to control himself. Now was not the right time to lose control.

Even though he wanted to slaughter the whole Black Order.

He'd have some fun first. He'd live his life to the fullest. Plus, he was in no shape to fight. He still doesn't know what had changed during this time, and if they were stronger in this version of the past, then he'd have no luck in defeating them whatsoever. He may have been trained by Tyki, survived and hid from Road and her 'games', but, he was clearly not ready.

Lately he's been growing weaker and weaker, for reasons unknown, but may have something to do with the fact that he had counter powers within him…

When he had finally calmed down, he slightly poked his head to the side of the pillar. One eye was able to see what was going on. As he did that, a sudden clown-like akuma burst through the walls.

It laughed maniacally, and Allen hoped it didn't notice him. He didn't want people to be in the way of his first mission. He wasn't going to fail this one. He wouldn't let them down!

Oo0o0oO

Blue light slashed the demon, but only was able to damage the armour by a scratch. Blue pony-tailed hair swayed with every movement made by the samurai. Another laugh erupted.

Gritting his teeth as he felt his older wound open. Kanda narrowed his eyes and leaped into the air. He gracefully, yet lethally, stabbed through the akuma's armour with the help of Lenalee's powerful kicks. Together they made the Akuma split in half as it screamed in agony.

A sound so powerful and horrible, that it made Allen's sensitive ears bleed. Hands flew to the latter's ears as he tried to block the noise. Completely forgetting his power to block it out.

"_**ALLEN!" **_A voice resounded in the back of Allen's head. Suddenly realising, all sound drowned out as the Musician's powers were activated.

The explosion happened and something green and glimmering was caught by calloused hands.

"Shit." Allen muttered. He held his head down before he instantly disappeared from his spot.

He reappeared in mid-air behind Kanda. Upside down, he twisted his body around and grabbed the Innocence from an unsuspecting Samurai. The exorcists' attention was caught by Allen in an instant.

Not pondering about it, Allen used Kanda's back to kick off, sending the samurai to stumble at the force given.

"WAIT!" Was a yell that came from the emerald haired girl. Allen didn't miss the curse that was yelled with ferocity. But he was gone before they could even do anything to stop him.

Oo0o0oO

From building to building he leaped. Allen looked down to his hand were the shard was held. Hatred coursed and in an instant, green dust flew through the air. He scoffed and jumped down from the current building. A white light appeared on the ground before he hit the cold and hard stone ground.

Oo0o0oO

Allen heard a grunt from below him and he looked to see the source of noise; Tyki Mikk.

"Whoops! Sorry Tyki!"

_**Author's note: This is not edited, I am so sorry! We are SOOO close to 100 follows! SO HYPED! THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH AND LOOK FORWARD TO MORE CHAPTERS! XD XD! **_

_**HAHA I AM 12! so I suck at stories. I am sorry...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy! **

**Yeah…To those who've read A Reversed Monochrome Tale…Well…I…**

**Accidentlydeletedit**

**I'm planning on re-doing it anyway…Uh, sorry. I laid off typing stories because of my grief and despair at doing such an act.**

**Oo0o0oO**

Sitting down on the dark bed, he let out a sigh. He brought one knee to his chest and lay his head there. He closed his eyes and pondered.

'_What would've happened I never offered to hold Neah's memories?'_

He shook his head. He liked his life the way it is right now. Allen kept thinking and thinking.

"_INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" _

_White gushed out and formed a protective cape around the host. The silver mask was in place, the broadsword had been taken out._

_He bolted to a level 4 akuma and swung with a ton of force. It's giggles halted as it moved to dodge the incoming attack, it made it away but still had to sacrifice an arm.  
The level 4 growled as it flew towards the lone figure with dark matter. _

_The purple ball flew towards Allen, who has a red-brown type hair, with frightening speed. An explosion erupted and dust covered the sight. _

_The mutated 'angel' begun to laugh in triumph. But in a flash of light, it was cut in half and the clown was behind,_

"_May your soul rest in peace." _

_Before the explosion took off. Allen landed swiftly to the ground, sustaining no inch of injuries whatsoever. _

_He looked to the sky to see thousands of akuma forming around him, all scared but all determined. They rushed towards him like a never ending fleet. All their powers acquired from dark matter shooting off to him. _

_Despite the incoming attacks repeatedly getting thrown at him, he dodged and ducked. Destroying Akuma by Akuma. _

_Wounds etched their way onto his body, but he paid no heed to the pain. He was going to make it out there alive._

_That's what he told his brother, Neah. _

_He was going to live for his brothers, he was going live for another day._

_He was going to 'Keep Walking Forward'._

_Oo0o0oO_

_Allen's pants came uncontrollably. He was exhausted but he needed to keep moving in order to help Neah. _

"_Go help Neah, brat!" The sound of a gruff voice brought him out of his exhausted state. More akuma flew down but they were shot as soon as they got close as to 3 meters. _

"_I'll handle this." The man said. His messy red-flaming hair slightly lifted up as he summoned the grave of Maria._

"_Took you long enough, Marian." The clown grinned. He heard a scoff, but that was all before he left to go and find Neah. _

_Oo0o0oO_

Another pain-filled regret coursed through him as he begun to recall most of his memories.

"_Neah? Where the hell are you?!"_

Remembering the sparks that flared like fireworks over the hill. He could hear the yells of anger echoing throughout the battlefield.

_He saw Neah fending off all the 13 other Noah by himself. He deflected a dark matter spark and it zipped towards Allen. It had almost hit Allen, but he was lucky enough that it cut straight though a single strand of brown locks.  
Just by that one moment did he remember how powerful the Noah were. The sheer feeling of the matter next to him had __**almost**__ made him cower in fear. He shook his head to clear his mind and yet again, he activated his Innocence._

_He used Crown Belt to propel himself from the hill and into the air. Falling down with speed and silence, like a hawk or an eagle diving in for the kill._

_He grabbed his left wrist and pulled, summoning a broadsword, which colour's were inverted compared to the Millennium's. _

_He targeted the 13__th__ Noah, Maitora. When he reached him from above in a 2 meter radius the Noah of Ability looked up in shock but then quickly scowled, recognising the figure in clad white. _

"_God's Clown."_

"**How long…"**

"_I prefer not being called that…"_

"**are you…"**

"_I am no one's clown…Let alone God's."_

"**Going to ponder about the past?"**

_Purple tinted blood oozed and stained the snow white ground. The mighty broadsword tainted with the dark.  
He turned around to face Neah who was at his side. He turned, and now they were back to back. Both surrounded by furious, betrayed looking Noah._

"_Marian's on his way to Mana nii-san." Allen informed. Neah only nodded, he was hoping they'd all be safe. As much as he hated to think about it, he knew one of them was going down. He honestly hoped it was him. He didn't want the others to die in this battle, his battle…_

"_It isn't just __**your**__ battle. It's __**ours**__." _

"You're right. I should really stop…" Allen said with a small sad smile.

Was it alright to stay with the Noah? Even after 5 years of living with them, he still did not feel worthy of being there. He wasn't sure if they'd let him stay and love him like they do now, if they found out he was one of the people who killed their family.

He felt **alone…**again.

"**You are not alone Allen. You've got everyone, they won't kill you…"** Neah assured, although he sounded quite uncertain himself. But he said it as firm as he could, this was one of the only ways he could support his younger sibling.

Allen nodded. He got off the bed and headed to the Musician's secret room. When he arrived he sat on the white piano bench and began to play music that fit with his feelings.

(if you really want to know, type in you tube: Tehishter Hirugashi Dear You)

The melody started slow and sad. It kept going louder, and lower notes complemented the higher. They became faster before slowly flowing down to a soft and quiet rhythm.

As the melody finished he got up and left. The sun lit the Ark up and he walked down the white streets.

A familiar scent of tobacco reached his nose and he looked up to see Tyki.

"What's wrong Shounen? You look lost." The older started. Allen shook his head in disagreement but a hand cupped his cheek. A thumb wiped something wet on his cheek, just under his left eye.

Eyes widened in shock. He didn't even realise he was crying. Was he crying the entire time?

"If you're afraid we'd abandon you…don't be. We would never. We've been together for 5 years, haven't we? It'd be heart-breaking if you were to go." Tyki comforted as he embraced the younger.

Allen was crying at those words. It had been awhile since he's heard words like that. The tears were for the past, the horrors and pain he'd been put through in the Order, the present and perhaps…the future…?

What would become of it was unexpected as time flew and swirled. As it swam in every direction, in ways that could never be seen all at the same time.

Maybe just this one time…He'd cry. He'll finally let those bottled up feelings go. Then maybe, he'd have a brighter day?

"I love you Tyki…" Allen said with a sob. The Portuguese smiled. He knew that Allen was the one in the past. The one who'd aided the 14th. But, there was no hate for him, and he honestly thinks that the rest of the Noah are feeling the same.

"Love you too, Shounen."

**Author's note: Just a little of Allen's past. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows! You literally spammed my email! XD Thank you and look forward for the next chapter! **

**Tell me what you think of the flashback! (don't kill me if it sucked…)**

**Also, next chapter, more fun for Allen and maybe more **_**Poker Pair**_** ;) I know you want it lol! XD jks.**

**But yeah. Long author's note, but Shmuuuuerr… **

**Friday the 13****th**** MWAHAHAHHAHAHA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Thank for all the reviews, follows and favourites! **

**Oo0o0oO**

It had been a week ever since that mini episode of a flashback, ever since the past week, Allen had caught a terrible disease. It is a very common one especially with beings that are pretty much immortal, such as the Noah. Getting back to the disease, it is highly dangerous, and can spread pretty quickly:

Boredom

Yes, it is dangerous as to which it can make you do things you wouldn't normally do. Inflict pain on something or maybe even yourself, or talking to yourself like a crazed man on the street near a bar; most likely drunk?

One can only hope for a cure, and that certain cure was off with a mission. The whitette sighed. He was sitting with a lazy and sprawled posture amongst a one-seater couch, bored out of his mind.

The twins were on a mission, Sheryl was as busy as ever with his job being a Prime minister, and his daughter was out 'playing' with some exorcists and humans alike! Tyki, the bastard, was out with his 'hobo' look and meddling around with his human friends, not that Allen minds, he's good friends with Eeze and the other two, but he wasn't allowed to leave the Ark without the permission of the Millennium Earl.

Skin out, Lulubell…Well, she was there in the mansion but, Allen didn't want to repeat what had happened last time he'd hung out with her.

"_Allen, Mimi has been given a break. You will substitute for her." The intense gaze was set upon him. Allen, 13 years of age, backed up into a corner._

"_Ah…I have to go…The Earl had been calling me…So, I'm just gonna- LULUBELL!" Allen ended up screaming as he was grabbed. _

_After more thrashing and screaming, Lulubell had completed her objective. Allen was now wearing a maid costume, but had the skirt a mini-version. Knee-high socks were stripped with white and black, while a pair of shiny dress shoes adorned his feet. The head piece was in place, and due to the shoulder length and natural feminie-like appearance, it made him look like a girl!_

_A blush dusted his face as he complained to Lulubell who didn't pay heed to what he had to say. Being less powerful than Lulubell, he ended up being her maid for a whole week!_

Allen shuddered and then started to tremble at the horrid memory. He could still remember how people cooed at him when he walked out in public, both in the mansion and out. It was the most embarrassing part of his life and he really hoped to forget about it.

If that was possible.

Oo0o0oO

Allen wandered around the dark halls. Nothing exciting, but everyone, well, mostly everyone had come back from their mission. He had spent time with his family and his sickness of boredom was cured!

Then he was told that he'd could go on a mission with Road, and they were both so hyped! Before his wandering, he'd been running with Road, away from that daughter-complex of a father. When he found out that Road was going on a mission with 'Allen', he freaked!

He was whining and crying about why it had to be a boy who was going to accompany her! Obviously, no one except Tyki, Allen…and maybe Road, knew that the former two were in a relationship. So being the dad with the complex, he chased after Allen while Road just tagged along with Allen for the fun.

They had been running, and none of them had thought of using an ark gate or Road's door to escape the mad man due to the lack of time to think. Soon after that, Allen found himself in a familiar hallway. He loved that one because there was a line of windows that showed of the sunset. It was a marvellous sight, and he wondered why no one really paid much heed to the creation. He may not like, or have the best relationship with God, but he certainly loved the scenery of nature. The detail that was put into it.

Ever since he was given a chance by the Noah, he was able to see more of the little things in life. And he enjoyed every bit of it.

Oo0o0oO

"Welcome to the rewinding Town~!" Allen mockingly said. He and Road were at the entrance of the big stone walls. A finder looked at them with confusion before he piped up.

"Um, excuse me, but you are unable to-"He was cut off by Road opening Lero, the pink pumpkin-headed umbrella and marching forward. Electric like forces made Lero scream in fear and pain. The spiky blue-haired Noah was just laughing at the reaction, it was like she didn't notice that her skin had burnt off and she was crisped.

Allen followed, not minding the Finder, Toma who was panicking and doing his best to stop the 15 year old Noah from getting hurt and through.

But even so, he made it through. He felt a tiny bit of pain before everything was fine. Parts of his arms and face had been burnt, but they had automatically healed with ease.

Next thing you know, he was gone from his spot, and so was Road. They were up on the slanted part of the tiled roofing. It was as though they were defying gravity by standing diagonally.

Allen reached for his left eye and lifted his eye patch slightly. Despaired souls came into vision. He flinched, it had been awhile since he's seen a soul. The screamed for help and peace, Allen wanted to vomit but he refrained from doing so.

He let go of the eye-patch as soon as Road summoned the Akuma to them. The explosions from the building opposite had ceased and out came three grotesque looking machines.

"Master Noah." One of them spoke up. The next thing you know is that Road's sadistic grin had appeared, although her eyes were full of anger.

"Why did you start without us?" She said. Her voice playful but was laced with venom. The three cowered in fear. They had not wanted to anger their master, but they weren't told that they would be coming, so it was inevitable.

"Road…Look." Allen pointed out. He was pointing at a woman who had distress written all over her face. Her dark brown hair was tied up into a bun. Shorter hair was coming off the sides and front. She had just been placed to the ground by a girl, who Allen recognised as Lenalee.

They watched the scene play out like a movie and finally they planned to step in.

Oo0o0oO

"Big hammer, little hammer, grow, Grow, GROW!"

The small metal hammer extended and it was swung at one of the level 2's. A fiery red blur rushed towards the akuma while a ginormous hammer swung and hit an akuma. It crashed through the wall but it came back with a broken arm.

"You are so dead." It said with a makeshift scowl.

Oo0o0oO

Allen watched as people bought tickets to watch the Pumpkin or whatever. Allen didn't really care for the title. It was a stupid story he claimed.

He was on the roof, humming an upbeat tune before gracefully falling to the ground.

He walked up to Miranda and asked, "Can I buy 2 tickets for the – "His sentence was cut short as a blur shot past them and stole the basket.

Allen let out a silent growl of annoyance. He was so going to kill that Akuma. He might have been able to watch the play before toying with his ex-comrades.

He walked away and rolled his eyes when she began to cry and apologise. He waved his hand from behind and said, "Better **luck** next time~!"

He emphasized 'luck' and depression washed over the woman in black like a tsunami. Dark aura shrouded her, and soon the boss of the play walked up to her and started yelling and criticising her. The 14th Noah's host chuckled as his fringe overshadowed his eye(s), a mischievous atmosphere shrouded him.

Allen went to the shadows of an alley and he watched as Road went up to her while she was crying and sobbing. Miranda had sputtered nonsense about why her clock had to be the Innocence, to herself.

"Why did my clock have to have Innocence?"

The 9th apostle walked up to her with crooked smile. To think that their target innocence had been the one they'd already suspected. Maybe after this she and Allen could go to her favourite candy store.

"Ne~ so your clock is the Innocence~" Road said with a lollipop dangling from the side of her mouth.

Allen smirked before disappearing completely with a flash of vivid white light.

"**Let's have some fun~!"** They both said simultaneously.

**Author's note: Pretty short…but, whatever! PFFT! 1431 words!**


End file.
